


“So... do you have any plans for New Year’s Eve?”

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: StrikeFicExchange prompts [6]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: Prompt:“So... do you have any plans for New Year’s Eve?”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: StrikeFicExchange prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368862
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: Cormoran Strike Boxing Day Ficlet Fest





	“So... do you have any plans for New Year’s Eve?”

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [StrikeBoxingDayFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrikeBoxingDayFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “So... do you have any plans for New Year’s Eve?”

“So... do you have any plans for New Year’s Eve?”

Robin looks up from her desk. Strike hovers with an air of forced nonchalance, mug in hand.

“No, I assumed I’d be in Masham.”

He dunks his biscuit.

“Well, you know. Nick and Ilsa would invite you if they knew you were around.”

“True. I might text Ilsa.”

“Or you could just come anyway. With me.”

Robin casts him a glance. He’s concentrating hard on the biscuit.

“With you?”

“Yeah. With me.” He risks a glance at her, his cheeks slightly pink. “Why not?”

Robin ducks her head, smiling. “Okay.”


End file.
